narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorutan Ekazu
Introduction Dorutan Ekazu was a character I developed back in 2011 during my stay in the Soul Eater fandom. He was originally a Soul Eater character with black and white hair. But after leaving the fandom, I kinda abandoned him for a few years. It wasn't until I think early 2013 when I'd come up with the Naruto reincarnation and it took several redesigns to get him the way he was today. His personality was largely unchanged from his transition to Naruto. He's still the kind, caring individual who wouldn't hesitate even for a moment to protect those closest to him. I never put much into his backstory as a Genin, mostly leaving that part out. It was until today that I finally began to work on his Genin backstory to show what he did before he became a Chunin and eventually, the Jikanokage. His Kekkei Genkai was a random addition I thought of when I was listening to Propane Nightmares by Pendulum. I noticed how their band logo looked like it would make a sweet Dojutsu, and it became the basis for the Tetsuigan. Originally, I used confidence as a basis for the Kekkei Genkai's activation. But after agreeing with other members of the fanon, specifically some of the mods who helped me through it during the application process that it didn't make much sense, I changed it to rely on the user's physical energies. I also fleshed out the history behind it, deciding to make it a primitive Dojutsu that existed long before the concept of chakra. The Sage mode was another random addition. I kept thinking that because of his eyes, I should make him a sage. It was tricky getting him approved and it took several revisions in the application process before he was eventually approved. It filled me with a sort of glee to learn the application was approved. After that, I created a mode that combines both the Sage mode and Tetsuigan to improve Dorutan's capabilities as a shinobi even further. His first outfit was made using a Naruto character maker on Deviantart. It's obviously a mix of Neji's coat and a pair of black pants. But as time went on, I made an original outfit for him, including his Kage outfit. The only non original addition was the hat, which was based on the standard Kage hat design. His samurai armor was inspired heavily by Madara's armor. I just really liked how the armor looked and decided to add my own unique touches to the armor. The ergonomic chakra rods were a late addition that I had the idea to make, mostly out of random. Behind the Scenes *Dorutan Ekazu is basically my name in Japanese. Though the word Kazu could be translated as "Disciplined, first". *Dorutan's current design is largely inspired by Madara, including his hair. *Dorutan's image in the infobox on his adulthood is an edited picture of Madara I found while looking around the internet. Trivia *Dorutan enjoys eating sweet and sour foods and is an avid fruit eater. *Dorutan keeps a special diary in his endtable in his bedroom that he writes the current day's events in. *Dorutan enjoys reading about the past, constantly looking through history texts, even ones he's read several times over. *Dorutan's favorite animal is the wolf. He admires its tenacity as both a pack leader and a follower along with its elegant appearance.